She's Your Mate
by KagomeUchiha101
Summary: Sting Eucliffe (Lemon) Story. The Goddess of Fairy Tail meets one of the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. This goes out to all my fans of Fairy Tail. Happy New Year! There is more to come be prepared.


**Happy New Year! I promised that I would post new stories in 2013. This is a Sting Eucliffe Lemon- One Shot. This one shot goes out to all of you Fairy Tail fans. **

**Note: This One Shot does not follow the Fairy Tail plot. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns everything **

**The OC character: Kayla Valentin**

**Kayla has black hair and aquamarine eyes. Her magic is Sword Magic, taught by her late-Grandfather. He died protecting Kayla from a burning building. Kayla was only 6 years old when this all happen and was not powerful enough to save him. Her parents were never there for her because she was the only one in her family-other than her grandfather- to use magic.**

**Magic was considered a sin in Valentin family. All children or adults who use magic was immediately disown-no exceptions. After her grandfather death, Kayla train and vow never to see any of her love ones die again. Kayla joined Fairy Tail at the age of 12. Ever since that day, Makarov has seen great potential power in her that even rival Erza and Mirajane. Kayla became stronger and stronger. Makarov was like the father she never had. Erza acted as her older sister. Gildarts is her friend.**

**Mira acted as her mother and cupid always wanted her to find a boyfriend. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were her older brothers. Lucy, Cana, Juvia, Levy, and Lisanna were her best friends. Laxus is her rival. She did not hate him, but he pissed her off a lot. Fairy Tail was…no is her family. When the Magic Games came along, Kayla was chosen to be on the Fairy Tail Team A, but she declined. During the games when Lucy and Wendy got hurt. She, gladly, step in to fight in her friends place. **

**The Magic Games ended. Fairy Tail came in first, Sabertooth came in second, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus tied in third, Raven Tail in Fourth ….and so on. During the entire games, a certain blonde haired boy caught Kayla's attention. It is too bad that she is Fairy Tail and he is Sabertooth. **

**Normal *POV **

Everyone in Fairy Tail was partying and celebrating all except, Kayla. She could not get this blonde haired boy out of her head. Sure, she did not know anything more about him and barely spoke to him during the games. Every time he walk and talk, it made her heart beat faster. Are her feelings for him lust or love? She took a sip of the beverage Mira had provided her. All of this is happening to her because of this one person. Kayla could not accept the fact that this one person might be the one; the one who has finally stole her heart away.

As Kayla struggle through her thoughts, Mirajane Strauss, behind the bar, was a little bit worry. Kayla had been sitting by herself for the last couple of hours, which was strangely peculiar because she usually would be active with the other guild members by now. It is only been two days since bought back our old guild, and Kayla has not celebrated at all. Did something happen to make like this? These questions were greatly troubling Mira. The guild doors open and in walk Team Natsu. Gray and Natsu started yelling and arguing. Happy flew over to PantherLily and Carla. Erza and Lucy just walk towards the bar. Wendy and Levy just recently got back from a mission decide to head to the bar as well.

Mira*POV

The cup I finished cleaning was under the bar. Team Natsu had just got back from a mission. I saw Lucy and Erza walk towards the bar.

"Hi, Mira"

"Hello, Mira"

I smiled in response. I handed Erza her strawberry cake. She had preorder. She immediately took a bit out of it.

I gave Lucy some water, which she gladly accepted.

"So, how was your mission?"

Lucy begins telling me about Natsu, Gray, and Erza nearly destroying the city causing them to lose all of the reward money. Levy and Wendy join the conversation.

"Well, Lucy, they are some of the strongest in the guild."

"I know Mira, I just wish we could get money without destruction, but that's not the Fairy Tail way in my case."

She smiled.

"That's the spirit."

Lucy looks over towards Kayla's direction, surprised to see she was drinking alone.

"Is there something wrong with Kayla?" She asked.

This question struck Erza's attention. She glanced in Kayla's direction wanting to know the same question.

"I have no clue. All I know is that she been like this since the magic games ended." I said worried.

"How about we walk over there and ask?" Wendy said nervously.

The rest and I nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't hurt to ask?" Levy chimed.

We walked over towards Kayla. "Kayla, honey, is there anything wrong?" I asked.

"You know you can tell us anything, Kayla." Erza said with a curious look.

Kayla sighed. "Ok, but you guys can't tell anyone." We nodded our heads agreement.

"I... I think I'm in love…" She blushed.

"WHAT!"

Kayla*POV

"WHAT!" They all yelled. The entire guild gets quiet and turns toward the bar.

Mirajane had hearts in her eyes. Wendy blushed. Erza, Levy, and Lucy were all completely shock.

"Be quiet or else. The whole guild will know. "

"You have to tell us. Who he is?" Levy and Lucy said quietly recovering from shock.

"I want to know who it is. No, I must know who it is?" Mirajane said demanding.

"Who has stolen my sister's heart? I must know his name." Erza said in a menacing loud voice.

This sentence drew the attention of the entire guild again. Everyone got quiet.

I heard someone clapped. "My rival has falling in love, huh? He must be strong to catch you attention. Am I right?"

It was my rival, Laxus Dreyar. He was on the second floor leaning on the rails. I glared at him.

"If he is not strong go through us. He isn't catching anymore of her attention." Oh God, this is just what I need the three violent idiots to make everything worse.

"What's his name? I'll kick his ass." Natsu said with a menacing look rivaling Erza's.

"Sadly, I and Flame-brain are going to have to agree on this one." Gray had a sadistic look on his face.

"You know we aren't going to kill, sis, just rough him up a little bit." Gajeel smirked.

The whole guild was in an uproar wanting to know my lover was. Out of nowhere, the entire guild started fighting. Some of the girls divided behind the bar with Mirajane.

Since everyone was fighting, I slip out of the guild. After all, of that crap, I wanted to get my head together. I walk around in Magnolia until I spotted the blonde haired boy's companion in the valley. He had black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. He was next to a cat dressed in frog costume. I just wonder where the blonde haired person and his cute cat in the leather jacket went off too.

I felt hands wrapped around my waist. "From the smell of you, I can tell that your fairy." His breath smell of cool mint it was intoxicating.

"You're a very sexy one at that." His hands left my waist to my ass. He groped and stroked my ass. I did not bother summoning my sword. I like the attention he was giving me. I nearly moan when he started grind his front against my ass. I could almost feel his hard member pressed against my ass.

I picked a wrong day to wear tight black leather pants not to mention the black V-neck, which bought out my boobs.

"Sting." The black haired man and the two cats were behind him. The blonde haired man named Sting stopped what he was doing. He walks towards them. "I found interesting fairy behind us. Her scent was a little ravishing and I couldn't just pass up the offer."

I summoned my sword, Excalibur and pointed it at the four. "It seems that she is Kayla Valentin, Warrior Goddess of Fairy Tail." The cat with leather jacket stated calmly.

Sting smirked. The black haired man gave me a blank look.

"I think you can help us, goddess." Sting said.

"It depends on the help." I stated curious.

"You see we have been excommunicated from our old guild, Sabertooth because of what happen in the games. We did not mind leaving because it shows how weak they are. Do not get me wrong you fairies were not our first choice, but it you the only one who interest us. I guess we are just going to have to get along with you, fairies, after all." The black haired man said.

I blinked my eyes at the information. I did not know Sabertooth was so vicious. Well, I guess it Master Makarov choice to see if they need to belong in the guild. I de-summoned my sword.

"All right, I will should you the way but no funny business." They nodded.

"Wait before we go, Fro is hungry." The cat impersonating a frog said.

"Since you didn't try to attack me, while I was spying, I will take you to out to eat." I began walking off towards the city.

Sting*POV

Fro and Lector followed the Warrior Goddess of Fairy Tail into town.

"Sting." Rogue seriously.

"What is it Rogue?"

"You better not piss off the Warrior Goddess of Fairy Tail. She may be your mate, but do not piss her off. I do not want to make any more enemies than I already have. "He said.

"I'm no-what a minute? How do you know she is my mate?"

"The way you look at her. I can tell you want her every time you look at her. You might what to mark her soon because she seems like the type who probably has, other people think the same thing you are thinking."

I cringed. "I'm not going to let anything or anyone get too close to her because she's mine."

He smiled. "That's all I need to know."

We headed towards town following my Goddess.

Kayla*POV

During our journey to the restaurant, I started get to know Sting's companions a little more. Rogue was the quiet one of the group. Lector acted like PantherLily. Fro acted like Happy. The only person who I did not know about is Sting. It is as if he keeps to himself.

We entered the restaurant. The waiter gave his last table to Rogue, Lector, and Fro. He took Sting and me to a booth in the back. The waiter apologizes and gives us a menu. I sat in the inside and Sting sat on the outside of me.

I looked at the menu. A couple of men came by whistling at me, but stops by a glare greeted by Sting; he wrapped his arm around my waist protectively.

The men ran away causing Sting and I to be the only ones in the back. The waiter came back and we ordered our food. He left once again.

Sting*POV

The waiter came back and gave us our food. He told us that the food was on the house because of the complications. As the waiter left, I watch Kayla eat her food. I watched her picked up a piece of meat and inserted into those beautiful big pink luscious lips. After she finished eating, Kayla rested her head in her arms on the table taking a nap. Ten minutes later making sure she was completely sleep. I retracted my arm. I scooted a little closer and got a closer look of her pants. It really did bring out her thighs and curvy figure. I pulled up her shirt a little bit making sure I could get good access to her pants. I took my hand undid the button then, unzip her zipper. This revealing her pink panties, I licked my lips. I want her. No, I need her right now.

She started moving and I back up slightly. She picked her head up turn towards the window. She resumed her position causing her legs to spread wider. I scooted closer. I slipped my hand into her pants slowly. From her abdomen to her hairless womanhood, I rub her womanhood softly. I inserted one finger inside her clit. I did not get a reaction. The second fingers, she moaned. The third fingers, her hips start grinding against my fingers. "You know I know you are awake." I whisper into her ear. I bite her ear. "Sting." She moaned. She turned her head. Her eyes were priceless. They were filling with lust and want. I know she wanted it now. I push my fingers into her harder. "I'm about to CUMMM!" Her white juicy got all over my fingers. I removed my fingers out of her. "Your smell is so ravishing. I don't know how I contain myself when you are around." I licked my coated fingers. I pressed my lips against her own lips making sure she could taste herself. I picked her up by the waist sat her down on my lap. I wanted her to feel the excitement going on in my pants. She moaned. I bit and suck on her now swollen lips. I could smell Rogue walking back here. We broke the kiss. "Rogue is coming and don't want to him to walk in on us." She nodded and sat back on the booth. She zipped her pants back up. I have to remember to get in there later.

Rogue came and told us it was time to leave. As we were Kayla, pull me aside, "Sting, what happen back there between you and me?" I know she was hinting for an answer and I was determined give her one. "You see you're my mate." As we walk, I explain to her the history behind it and my feelings toward her.

"I will mark you soon. So, don't be surprised." She blushed the entire time. "Enough of me, I want to know how you feel."

I look into her aquamarine eyes. Rogue and the two exceeds were a couple of steps in front of us, but could not really heard what we were talking about.

"Sting, I can admit that I like you and I have feelings towards you ever since the magic games. As for the mate part, I'm willing to go through if we can take it slow." She said shyly.

I smiled. "Ok." This girl is really something. That is all I wanted to know.

Lucy*POV

I wonder where Kayla went. After the fight this morning, Kayla split the scene. Nobody had seen her since. "Hey Mira, I'm really worried about Kayla. She usually doesn't act like this."

Mira put the cup down and smiled. "I know Lucy. But when you love someone things seem get a little crazy."

Master was sitting on the bar. "Hey Master"! Aren't you worried?"

"Not at all Lucy, Kayla is a wise one and I know she will do what's right. But…"

I smiled at Master. He always treated Kayla like the daughter he never had. "…if any bastard harms my daughter. They will be annihilated."

He gave the floor a devilish look. I sweat dropped.

Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, and Gray came walking back into the guild. "We search everywhere and couldn't find her." Gray said.

Levy walked over. "Kayla will come back don't worry." She cracked open a book. Laxus came down from upstairs. "All Kayla needs to know is she going to get a fist when she gets back."

"Laxus fight me!" Natsu yelled. Laxus punched him. (KO)

"Not now." Laxus said.

Erza was busy eating her strawberry cake. Gajeel was also busy eating iron.

I sweat dropped again.

Fairy Tail is full of surprises.

The guild doors flew wide open in walk Kayla….and those Sabertooth people.

Normal*POV

Kayla and the excommunicated Sabertooth members walk in behind her. The entire guild was shocked. Was Kayla with Sabertooth now? Did Sabertooth kidnap their Goddess?

Natsu and Gajeel started to growl at Sting and Rogue. Sting and Rogue doing the same thing. If Kayla did not say, anything this was not going to end will.

Kayla summon her swords aimed them at Sting, Rogue, Natsu and Gajeel. "None of you need to move."

Kayla glared at them. Kayla walks over to Master. "Master, these two have something to tell you."

Sting and Rogue begin telling Master about what happen at Sabertooth and how they met Kayla. Master smiled in relief knowing his child was just helping them on their journey and not leaving Fairy Tail.

"Kayla is this true?" She nodded her head in agreement.

"Why should we believe them?" Natsu and the others ask.

Kayla knew accepting them in the guild was not going to be easy, but she had to try.

"Guys, I know you have every right to feel disgusted or even hate towards them. However, if we judge everyone by his or her actions, there would not be a guild or world. We all have done something we are not proud of, but if we were dwell in the past all our lives. There would not be future. "

Kayla snapped.

"But They—Enough Natsu" Master interrupted him. "What Kayla says is true. Many of us would not be here if Fairy Tail judge your background; instead, of yourself. You two boys come to me."

Kayla de-summoned her swords. Gajeel sighed. Kayla was scary when she got mad.

Rogue and Sting walked over and stared at Master Makarov. Master look them both deep in the eye. "I can see that you two have given up your own path of destruction and want to find a new one. Before I let you join, I have a question to ask?"

"What is it is? Rogue asked.

"Do fairies really have tails?"

Sting scratched his head confusedly.

"They don't right."

"Do they even exist...? Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!"

We all stuck our Fairy Tail symbols with her hand. Master told Mirajane to stamp the boys and exceeds. Sting and Rogue got their insignia in the old place where their Sabertooth were. The same went for exceeds.

"All right Fairy Tail! Let's Party!"

5 hours later…

Erza*POV

After Kayla and I finished, I gave her big hug. "Next time, I'll to be a little bit more understanding."

"But, you tell him if he hurts you, I will rearrange his face." I said in a deadly tone.

"Ok, I love you too, Erza. Bye!" I watch Kayla run out of the guild.

"You can come out now." I said talking to Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, even Master, Levy, and Mira hiding behind tables and chairs.

"So, who is he?" Mira asked curiously.

I smiled. "I gave you a hint. He is a new member and has blonde haired."

Natsu and Gajeel's eyes almost fell out of their head. "She's in love with… STING!"

Rogue walk past them. "She's his mate."

Mirajane pasted out. Lucy and Levy squealed. Gray just shook his head mumbling that his head hurt.

"I think she made a good choice." Master said walking away.

"I couldn't agree more, Master."

Kayla*POV

I entered my home. I had not been here in a while because of the magic games. I currently live three houses down from Lucy and trust me I knew what she meant about rent. It was tough but someone has to do it. I decided to take a nice bath. I had not taken one all day and I am determined to take one no matter what. I stripped out of my clothes, bra, and all. I threw all in the corner of my bedroom and head towards the bathroom. I ran hot water in the bathtub. I stop it and made sure it was plenty of I bent down and took the shampoo and conditioner.

"Baby, I love the greeting. It makes me feel right at home." I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I smiled. "Sting, I miss you." He turned me around to face him. He bit my ear and squeezed my ass. I moaned. "Kayla, I want you." He whispered. My face heated up. "Sting, make love to me." He smirked. "You know I will.'' His lips met mine. The kiss grew intense. Sting shut the bathroom door with his foot. His hands went up to my breast. He sucks, tease, and kiss my nipple. He massages the other with his hand. "Oh Sting!" I moaned. He switches and did the same treatment to my other breast.

As he left my breasts, I pull his shirt off and kiss his chest. I lick his chest all the way down to his pants zipper. I felt huge bulge in his pants. From the size of the bulge, I could tell he was going to be big. I un-did his pants/underwear and reveal his full-on erection. I engulfed his length making sure I bob my head a little more. I feel him grunt and growl with satisfaction. "Dammit! Kayla!" All of his sticky white cum was all over my mouth. I happily lapped it all up. Sting picked me up and put me in the tub. Sting put me in his lap and stared at making sure I was okay with this. I kissed him. He toke the kiss as the okay and slam into me repeatedly. I moan in satisfaction. For the last couple of minutes all that was heard was water hit against their bodies.

"Sting, I'm about to cum." He grinned at her and kissed her lips. Before she could cum, Sting bite her neck giving her the mark of the light dragon.

"STING!"

"KAYLA!"

Normal*POV

"Kayla, I'm so happy. You're my mate." Sting said.

"I'm happy too, Sting." Kayla said.


End file.
